


Heirs Dwelling in a New World

by Austinonymous



Category: Code Vein (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul's Bad Parenting, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, I will put a warning in the chapter with it, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Overhaul is a Dick, Plot Bunny that demanded attention, Post-Canon, Post-Code Vein, Pre-Canon, Pre-My Hero Academia, Protag and Louis save Izuku, Protective Louis, Protective Protagonist, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicide Attempt, They do not like Bakugo Katsuki, Vigilante Louis, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Protagonist, Vigilantism, We will see him attempt Suicide, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinonymous/pseuds/Austinonymous
Summary: Landing in a new world led to a lot of unique problems. Humans suddenly everywhere, the world not scarred by Thorns of Judgement, the Gaol no longer existing, Humans having powers rivaling their own Blood Codes- the last things that had been on their minds had been saving a young boy who was about to jump from a rooftop. Or saving an even younger girl from some creepy dude with a plague mask.Yet they did it all the same.Hadrian cannot for the life of him remember what happened that led to them being in this new world. But with Louis by his side, they would figure out what was going on, maybe find a way home, and maybe accidentally change the world along the way.You never can predict what will happen when one has the Void Blood Code.





	1. I Ride on the Back of a Storm

I gasp, my breaths a ragged and wet choking noise as I roll over onto my back. My ginger bangs are sticking to my forehead and absolutely drenched in- countless raindrops hit my face as I flop onto my back. Well, that explains that mystery. My head aches with a splintering and arcing pain that slithers its way in and out of all the folds of my brain constantly. What in the hell had happened? Where was- was- I freeze as I realize I lost something. We were on our way to end it, to finish our quest but- but it was all just blank.

With a shudder, cold ghosting its way over my limbs as I do so, I push myself up. My breaths are strangled and barely there, but they are steady, at the bare minimum. There were dark walls surrounding me, with trash and refuse littering the space nearby. Was I in some sort of… back alley? But it looked so clean! Well, perhaps that wasn’t the right word for it, as it had its share of junk, but it looked nothing like the apocalyptic environments on the Gaol. Not only that, I can, beyond the stabbing lingering pain of my aching head, hear noises. Horns, honks, the pattering of rain- it was all so vivid and luscious. And no matter how I crane my neck and peer above me into the incessant rain I can make out no Thorns of Judgement either.

Where in the world was I?

Weak spluttering coughs came from nearby and I looked over, eyes widening as I realized Louis was with me, face down in a puddle of water. I pushed myself up, rushing over to my friend and turning him over so he was no longer in the water. Curling up from the cracked and water-logged pavement next to him was a Mistle plant beginning to grow and creep out from the ground. That… that shouldn’t be possible, not from what I know of the Gaol. There shouldn’t be any blood veins outside of it to grow the plants.

My focus is wrenched from the plant to my best friend, who wakes up with a violent gasp and wheeze. I quickly yank off my coat to hold it over his head to block out some of the rain. His eyes open and he looks at me in shock, like he’s a bit delirious at the moment. His quivering hand reaches up to touch my face, “H-Hadrian…?”

I smile at him, “Save your breath Louis, you’re in worse shape than I am.” I look around the alley we're in, my piercing red and black eyes scanning the landscape suspiciously, “We’re in some sort of alleyway, but it looks far too intact to be the Gaol and there’s no mist anywhere. There's still a Mistle plant though, so… I’m confused, to say the least.” I switch my gaze back down to my friend’s slowly blinking eyes, “I honestly can’t remember what happened before we went to finish our quest after dealing with the successors. Do you remember what happened and how we might’ve gotten here?”

Louis seems a bit slow on the uptake as it takes him a few moments to mumble out, “You.. don’t remember?” He asked as he stirred and tried to move to a sitting up position. I set my coat aside and quickly reach under his back to help support him as he sits up.

“No I don’t, it all sort of blacks out. You?” Louis shook his head negatively and I sighed. Of course, it wasn’t easy, when ever was it? “Well, we should probably get moving. Our bodies will regenerate but we don’t know who’s around-“

“OI! Who’re you two?!” A voice called out and I grimaced. And there was the inevitable person finding the two of us while we were at the weakest we had been in a long time despite all the investment we’d made into our equipment and enhancing our bodies and Codes.

I look back and see a guy walking up to us in a baggy coat covering his body, with some sort of mask peeking out from under his hood. Who in the world was this- wait he had a mask. Did we need to be wearing our filtration masks out here? The air quality didn’t seem bad, but it was hard to tell exactly sometimes. Plus, I was admittedly more than a little close to Frenzying at some points. “Sorry! We just got a bit turned around!”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll believe that,” the guy scoffed as he walked closer towards us and I narrowed my eyes, ready to whip out my bayonet if I needed to protect Louis. “What the fuck are you two idiots doing in-“

I scream as an arcing pain lights up my brain as it races around like a jack rabbit, hitting each side of my skull before ricocheting back to the other side. My muscles in my arms tighten and spasm as I feel a deep miasma spreading up my neck, trying to crack and distort my skin. N-no I couldn’t be going into a Frenzy now of all times- no, I refuse, not with Louis so weak in my arms, if I go Lost I’ll devour him-!

I don’t even register I’ve closed set him down and closed the gap with the unknown man until his scent hits my nostrils. My Frenzy-addled brain lights up with one word. Human

Human.

Human.

HUMAN.

“HADRIAN-! Fuck let him go, get off of him before I have to stab you-“ I hear the hoarse screams of Louis as arms tug at me, drawing me away from- oh. Oh fuck. The body below me is twisted and mangled and I can feel the taste of iron on my tongue and lips. I hastily wipe at the blood on my mouth as Louis spins me around to look into my eyes frantically, chest heaving with hasty pants.

His eyes widen, “You’re… you're not going into a frenzy Hadrian…?” He says it with an almost reverent relief in his voice. I take a moment to really comprehend what he’s saying but then… I realize what’s going one.

I did not go into a Frenzy. Which meant I had just consumed a human's blood. Mauled him like a savage animal, all in an attempt to sate the bloodlust inside me, “Y-yeah, I’m… I’m okay-“

Louis cuts me off with a sudden and fierce hug. I don’t hear any tears from him, but it would not surprise me if he wanted to break down, at least on the indies, “Oh… oh, thank god. I can’t- I can’t believe you almost were Lost…”

My arms move up to hug him back, keeping him tight against my chest as my head swims a bit from the sudden influx of pure fresh human blood. “Its… yeah, I’m a bit shocked that it almost happened too. The frenzy just came out of nowhere,” I murmur as I lick my teeth free of the blood and a name pops into my head.

Sakaki Deidoro.

“Huh?” Louis pulls back and gives me a confused look, “Who… who is that Hadrian?”

I must’ve said the name out loud. But he makes a good point- who’s name was it-? I look back at the body I just had ripped open to get to the blood of and my hand trembles a bit. “I… I think that was his name, Louis. He’s… he’s definitely a human. And that was his name.”

Louis took a step back in surprise, “But if you know his name Hadrian, that means- you got a Code from him?” He said in absolute shock- for good reason. Blood Codes were a unique power of Revenants. Humans should have no business having anything like that!

Peering into my mind I reviewed what Blood Codes I had unlocked and- my throat ran dry. The list was so short that it mocked me.

Fighter. Ranger. Caster. Berserker. Prometheus. Hunter. Sloshed. Queen.

What the fuck had happened to all my codes?! And what was Sloshed and Queen of all things doing in there instead?!

I lock eyes with Louis and voice what we’re both thinking, “Where the fuck are we?!”


	2. Haunting Hoof-beats Shatter the Sky

I jolted as in a flash, I was standing on a hovering platform in a sea of inky blackness, spare rubble drifting closer to form a path for me to walk. My heart tightened a bit- I hadn’t ingested a vestige of a Revenant, how was I able to view the humans memories? “This, this doesn’t make any sense at all.”

“Did you get a Code from the Human?” Louis asked, walking up beside me, quietly. It was always a shock for him too when he was pulled alongside me into someone’s mind. Viewing someone’s memories was a harrowing experience, especially depending on the person. So many people led lives that I wish no one had ever had to suffer through, and to see those painful moments repeated for me, show in all their ugliness…

It wasn’t easy to sit through, no matter how many times he’d done it. Even having someone like Louis who had done this before beside him was a small comfort.

I nod, “I did get a Code from them, but I hadn’t assumed I would have access to their memories. Perhaps that’s just because a vestige is all that remains of a Revenant’s Soul, while me absorbing the human’s blood was enough?” I shrug, unsure. This was all new territory for me. And it wasn’t like I had a firm grasp of my powers anyways. Io wasn’t even here to initiate the process so I wasn’t sure how this had actually happened at all.

Louis frowned before shrugging, “Well, no matter really. Let’s see what this guy’s memories have to offer. Maybe we’ll be able to learn something new about this world?”

Our goal in mind, we walked forward, the rubble and asphalt coming together to form a winding path for us to walk as we approached a memory. Voices got louder as our feet carried us to it, as the light of the path shone on a man standing over a boy, with a woman tearfully swooned against a table.

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” She shouted angrily, swaying in place like she couldn’t fully see what was going on. The man laughed as he looked over at her leeringly, flipping her off.

“Just shut the fuck up and stay down woman. Dei here needs to be taught a lesson about how the world works.”

The kid grits his teeth and his fists clench tightly, “I won’t be like you! I – I refuse to use your quirk!” That made the man- the father no doubt -laugh a mean, dangerous laugh. Goosebumps crawled up my body as he sauntered over to the kid and backhanded him.

Louis grit his teeth behind me and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. As many horrible things we had seen, parental abuse was not one of them.

Deidoro tried to crawl back a bit before a swift kick of the father’s boot jammed its toe into his stomach and made a hoarse cry of pain break from his mouth. His father sneered down at him, “You think you can escape? You’re doomed kid- you have my fucking quirk, and sooner or later you’ll get a taste of that sweet alcohol on your tongue. Maybe at first, it’ll be a buzz but then it’ll be euphoric.”

His father grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him back to his feet to get in his face, breath laced with beer which made Deidoro’s stomach churn, “This quirk makes addicts out of us kiddo. But hey, maybe if you pray, God will come down and take away your quirk!” He laughed, shoving the young man to the ground, standing over him menacingly, “Or maybe if you want it gone so bad, I could just try and beat my gift out of you! If the quirk’s in your blood, then I’ll just have to make you bleed enough right,” The man sneered as his foot slammed back into the kid again.

The memory dimmed as floated away, breaking into pieces as it fell back into the inky darkness.

There isn’t much we can bring ourselves to say, so we walk onwards to the next memory, which drew itself up from the inky depths of the memory world we found ourselves in. Deidoro looked older now, closer to the age he had been before his death. He was walking down a dirty back alley towards someone, a long lead pipe in his hands.

He smacked the piece of plumbing against an open palm, the sound resonating around the alleyway as the man Deidoro was approaching looked back, spooked. A lopsided grin formed on Deidoro’s face , “Shinju Ryou, right?”

Ryou tried to make a dash for the exit of the alleyway, but instead just sort of stumbled over and into a wall, groaning as his head smacked into a brick wall. Deidoro chuckled as he pulled out a liquor bottle and raised it to his lips, bored, “Sorry fucker, but my quirk won’t make it easy for you. So how about this,” He finished, letting the residual alcohol moisten his lips as he stalked forward.

“You just lay them nice and compliant like, I beat the shit out of you, and you don’t bother your boss again okay? Simple trade if you ask me,” He cackled, raising the pipe above his head with a smirk.

“F-fuck you, asshole,” the man below him spit out as the memory faded away.

I sigh and look away, a frown on my face, “Well… I wish I could say I was surprised but still, I’m not sure whether or not it’s a blessing or curse that he wasn’t a good man.”

Louis is quiet but I know he understands. We tried our best to stay on the right side, not killing Revenants who had not yet Lost themselves and gone feral. Still, it wasn’t easy and sometimes you had to kill someone. I had yet to find a way to really cope with those actions, however, and instead just had to find some way to justify the death.

It probably wasn’t the healthiest or the best way of dealing with the situation, but sometimes, you just have to make do.

“We’re almost done Hadrian; come on,” Louis said quietly and I nod, following him to the last of the memories. This scene was different from the previous- Deidoro was on the ground once again, before someone who was looking down at him with an almost cruel disinterest. Though it was hard to read him with the large beak-like mask covering his mouth and face.

But the eyes. This man’s eyes were cruel.

“Is it true? Do you plan on erasing Quirks from the planet? Just, getting rid of them? That’s impossible!” Deidoro said angrily, fists clenching against the ground, “Don’t wave false hope in front of someone like you are offering them a favor- that’s just heartless and cruel,” he spits.

“I don’t care if you believe me. But isn’t it worth the chance?” The man with the beak mask moved closer to Deidoro with a raised eyebrow, “Life is cruel and quirks have hampered the world’s development. Mankind is spiraling into oblivion, and that’s the best-case scenario. If those theories about a Quirk Singularity are true, then we are on borrowed time.”

The man raised his hand and clenched it into a fist, clearing angry, “The old ways were better for everyone. The yakuza was something, its criminal ties had control of the world’s underground. Now, what- a man with powerful quirks takes control and commands the world to dance to the puppet-strings he pulls, and for what? Don’t even get me started on the Meta Liberation Front; the world is twisted enough when we can barely use our quirks. What sort of chaos would happen if such a cancer was allowed to run freely?”

“So you want to just destroy the source of the issue?” Deidoro asked quietly. The other man nodded sagely at that.

“Exactly. If we are to evolve properly, this cursed mutation that has grown throughout the system of mankind must be removed. So I’m asking you, Sakaki Deidoro, do you wish to help me reach that goal? Do you want to change the world?”

The memory began to fade, but not before we heard Deidoro’s barely-hidden-excitement tinge his voice as he replied to God who had come down to take his quirk, “yes”.

Louis hums, “I’m guessing they call Codes Quirks here, then? Still, it's bizarre- humans shouldn’t be able to have Codes. That is why the Revenants were created in the first place. Granted, its been some years since we were deployed and subsequently confined in the Gaol, but still, I’m surprised that the humans managed to come up with an alternative.”

That’s the issue; none of this makes sense in the context of the world I lived in and fought beside Louis in. This is all so foreign, so unreal, that it seemed like another world entirely. Actually, “Louis, have you considered… we’re not on the same world as before?” I ask, fully aware of how insane that might sound.

My friend instead just frowns and shifts uneasily, “It… has crossed my mind. The fact is that Mistle shouldn’t have grown outside the Goal at all. Then you were able to take a human’s ‘Quirk’, which they shouldn’t have at all, and see their memories. Memories that have no relevance to Revenants,” He pointed out and I nodded.

It wasn’t a hard and fast rule, but it seemed like the memories that surfaced were usually pertinent to us in some way, usually showing us what led to a Revenant becoming Lost, and sometimes revealing information we would have liked to know.

If the human had any knowledge of the Goal or Revenants, it probably would have shown up.

I clear my throat, “Well, let’s not jump to conclusions. Let’s leave his memories and head out- we can figure out where to go from there.” Louis nods and I pat his back and smile. He chuckles a bit and returns it as we approach the doors leading out of the memory world, the light shining from them as they swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have a question- do you think Izuku should get a Code from them, or should he stay Quirkless for now? I'm torn; I could figure out a way to make it work I'm sure, but I'm not sure if I like it better to have Izuku quirkless for this or to give him a power.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you for the next one!


	3. With a Lance in One Hand

It was surprisingly easy to fake our way through this world. Or perhaps ‘easy’ wasn’t the word to use; in this new world, there were many people who committed heinous acts and crimes. Some were as petty as pickpocketing or robbing a cash register, while others were murderers. Still, others were vigilantes who worked outside of the law. They were all united by the need to stay on the down-low, and in the fact that for many their quirks were identifying enough to make life difficult.

Because of this, the underworld had a surprisingly well thought out network of forgers and information brokers who could help set someone up in secret. We ended up meeting with one of them who went by the name Giran, who was more than happy to help us out- the only issue was a payment.

I frowned at him and his crooked smile as Louis shifted uneasily next to me, “We’d like you to keep in mind that we want to avoid breaking the law in order to pay back a debt,” I say watching him carefully. The broker snorted and waved his hand, pulling out a new cigarette.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve worked with you moral types before. I get it, we all have to have some type of loyalty to stick to. Me, it’s to my customers. I don’t sell them out, so people trust me. If I betrayed that, who would trust me anymore,” He leaned back and took a deep drag on his cigarette, contemplating us. “I won’t make you break the law, but I need something of value. So… how about you start with telling me your Quirks?”

I blink a bit as understanding dawns on me. In this world, knowing someone’s quirk was important as it meant you could prepare ahead of time to fight them. It was an invaluable piece of information- and an excellent way to establish a level of forced intimacy between two groups who didn’t necessarily trust each other. Plus, it was probably best to know in order to figure out how best to use our skills. Well, either way, I had to give this guy props- he certainly knew what he was doing.

Louis seemed to realize the same thing and cleared his throat, “Ah, yes, of course. My… quirk is Blood Manipulation,” He said, going into the story we had come up with to explain our odd powers. No one in this world seemed to have more than one power each, and if they did it was usually because it was one quirk with different applications. “It allows me to control my blood and use it to either short-range teleport, or turn some of it into fire. A close-ranged burst only, sadly.”

Giran looked a bit surprised by that if his widening grin was anything to go by. My part in the story was the icing on the cake, however. The only way to explain my Void Code was to have all my Revenant powers be Louis and make mine- “My quirk is Blood Transfusion. It allows me to copy someone’s quirk if I can ingest some of their blood. It doesn’t need to be a lot, but I can’t use old flecks of blood off a blade or something like that. It needs to be fresh.”

Ah, and yep, now Giran looked like he had stumbled on a gold mine, “And it’s a permanent copy?” he quickly asked, and I nodded. His cigarette was taken out of his mouth and hands rubbed together, “I’ve only heard of a couple of quirks even remotely similar to yours. That’s a powerful Quirk! Have you two shared your blood?” he asked curiously.

My friend nods next to me and Giran hums, thinking things over. “Alright, here’s the deal. I can set you up with fake documents, but we’ll need to attach some type of quirk to them so that you can explain away some of what you do as civilians.”

Louis locked eyes with me and I nodded, “I’ll take the fire then. I prefer to stick to a bayonet and use distance attacks to cover Louis. You’ll want to keep the teleport so you can quickly engage with people like you usually do.”

The info broker raised an eyebrow, “A sniper, are you? You got a gun, or do you need that supplied?”

I shake my head, “No, we have the equipment covered. We just needed to relocate to Japan on short notice so we don’t have the documents we normally would have.”

Giran nodded, noting some stuff down, “Alright, I do need a full name for you two. Got last names for me to put down beside you just being Hadrian and Louis?” He twirled the pencil around his fingers as he cocked his head to the side.

“Louis Blaise,” Louis said without much thought and he shrugged at my raised eyebrow, “It works. Besides Giran here, we’ll be using code names for any underground work we may need to do, so I’m not too worried.”

Chuckling, I nod in agreement, “I suppose that’s fair. Hadrian Austen will work for my papers. If you want to refer to us by code names, you can call me… Revenant.” I say- it was fitting, considering it was what I was, and unlike Louis, my blood code didn’t have a kick-ass name to use.

The black-haired man instantly caught on to what I was doing and smirked a bit, “Not bad. My code name will be Prometheus, in that case.” I had to bite back a snicker at the subtle nod to our true powers that well… only we would get.

It probably looked like we were about to cackle over literally nothing cause Giran had this sort of polite smile to cover the fact he had no idea what the fuck was the joke we were sharing. I cleared my throat, “Anyways, was there something else you would like us to do to make this whole thing up for you Giran?”

The broker nodded, “Yeah, a small thing. If you could run a package for me while I get your documentation cooked up, that would be great. It's relatively nearby so you can get it to them without having to worry about lack of id. Well, so long as you don’t go around the city causing a havoc.”

A deal was a deal and soon we were walking towards our destination, my trench coat fluttering around my knees and Louis shoulder cape draped gracefully over his shoulder. We couldn’t have our large and imposing weapons out around the city; we’d figured that out really quickly when we had stopped by one of the libraries and borrowed their computer.

The difference in tech in this world and our own was just enough degrees removed to be a hassle, but not enough to make us technologically illiterate. It was frustrating, but at least we were able to look up the bare essentials of how to blend in with this society. We were still royally screwed when it came to honorifics and manners since we aren’t natives, but at least its *something*.

“Once we get some money, we should get helmets fitted to our purification masks,” Louis murmurs quietly as we walk. “It will help hide our identities just a bit more.”

I look over at him curiously, “You know, we said we were vigilantes or something adjacent, but we haven’t done anything like that here. Do you actually want to do that?” There was a feeling in my gut that I knew the answer, but I still wanted to clarify.

Louis nodded grimly, “The fact that ‘villains’ are such a widespread issue here means there’s at least a little good we can do. No killing, but if we can capture evil humans and deliver them to whoever is in charge here, we could help make a difference. I- we weren’t able to save the Revenants back home, but perhaps with this, we can do some good.”

Blinking, I look back at Louis, “That… reminds me. Do you remember what happened? I know we failed to complete our mission, given that we’re both here and not back in the Gaol, but I don’t… its all blank for me.”

My friend looked away and avoided my gaze. That makes me frown- Louis was never good at hiding something big from me. But he seemed adamant to this time, “Louis, if something bad happened, I deserve the right to know.”

That got him to suck in a shaky breath. “Now isn’t the time, for myself. I remember it quite vividly. I’ll tell you once things have calmed down… okay? Please, afford me that.”

I sigh but I do not object and accept his answer. He was my best friend; I could afford to give him some space, for now. For now, we’d focus on getting set up in this strange new world we had found ourselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify how the Void Code works here- Hadrian can copy anyone's quirk if he gets some fresh blood from them. He can give someone that copy, but he doesn't get to keep it. While he can only have one of each code, Hadrian can make a new copy of it off the person he gave it to.
> 
> I'm considering giving Izuku the Ranger Code when we get to him in either the next chapter or chapter 5. Since he probably won't get One For All in this (since I'm not sure any way for him to meet with All Might and have a positive experience still if hes suicidal), a ranged support code that lets him stay some distance away and use his analytical brain would compliment him very well. Especially since he doesn't have the muscle to make proper use of a gift like Berserker.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you dont mind the shorter chapters for this story; its a bit easier to write in small bursts then trying to pen a 3k-5k chapter. As scenes get longer the chapters probably will too. See you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So a new story! I don't know how many fanfics exist out there for Code Vein but given it came out so recently... Probably not a lot. Anyways, please, please leave comments or kudos- I have big ideas and plans for this story but I listen to your guys feedback quite a bit! Hope you've enjoyed what you read- see you soon!


End file.
